Episode 3253 (28th August 2002)
Plot Ray’s hypoglycaemic attack has brought Ray and Louise closer. Upbeat, Louise confides in Diane that he is starting to let her in at last. Having told Rodney she wouldn’t want him as a business partner if he was the last person on earth, Diane tells Louise her plans to put Bernice’s half of the pub on the market. Louise daydreams wishing she could afford it! As Zak is driving in his van, he comes across a bedraggled looking woman, by the roadside. Stopping to see if she is all right, he sees the heel has broken off her shoe. Insisting she has to get to Emmerdale, Zak tells her its her lucky day and offers to give her a lift. The lady cautiously accepts, asking to be taken to Tate Haulage! After her horrific ordeal, Lily is desperate to see a familiar face as she walks up to Home Farm. On arrival however, her reception is far from warm. Charity instantly recognises Lily to be the illegal immigrant that was stowed away in their haulage van. Lily reveals that she has been forced into prostitution and had run away, but had nowhere to turn. Charity is horrified - certain that Ray is behind this! Ray is still weaving his magic spell around Louise. When he offers to buy Bernice's half of the pub for her, Louise refuses such a huge offer until Ray tells her he loves her for the first time. Overwhelmed, she promises to think about his generous offer. When Mack calls round at the Reynolds to ask Angie if she would like to go out for a drink, she is taken aback by his offer. She turns him down worried he is on the rebound but invites him round for dinner sometime. Giving fatherly advice, Jack warns Andy not to put too much pressure on Katie. As Andy keeps his distance, Katie is confused by his detachment from her, finding his independent attitude difficult to handle. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Ray Mullan - Seamus Gubbins *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward Guest cast *Lily Dobravka - Ivana Basic Locations *Unknown roads *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge and front garden *Holdgate Farm - Dining room and driveway *Connelton Lane *Home Farm - Grounds, living room, hallway and office *Woodside Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Mill Cottage - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,350,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2002 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes